The Return of Rose Tyler
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is my version of how Rose comes back, it is set 6 months after Doomsday so approximately after Human Nature and The Family of Blood. I did upload it before but something went wrong, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose Tyler Returns**

**Chapter 1 **

In the parallel word in Norway's Bad Wolf Bay Rose Tyler is walking the beach looking really upset. She is upset because it has been 6 months since she last spoke to the man she loves, The Doctor.

The Doctor is no ordinary man; he's a time-lord from the planet Gallifrey which was destroyed during the Last Great Time War with the evil Daleks. The Doctor was so special to Rose because he showed her many incredible things thanks to his time and space traveling ship, the TARDIS.

Anyway about 6 months ago on her home world Rose was caught up in the Battle of Canary Wharf which was a war between the Daleks and the Cybermen. When the battle ended she was forced to go to a parallel world and become separated from her amazing life.

When she was almost at the exact place on the beach where she told the Doctor she loved him she heard the most amazing sound in all of the known universes, a sound she thought that she would never hear again. It was the sound of the TARDIS.

(In the Doctor's TARDIS the Doctor and Martha are just chatting as usual when suddenly the TARDIS jolts).

Martha: What was that?

Doctor: I don't know, give me a minute.

(He presses some buttons on the console)

Doctor: It appears that we've landed

Martha: Hold on I thought that we were just gonna drift through the vortex for a while.

Doctor: Martha how many times have I told you that this ship is alive and if she wants to take us somewhere then she will.

Martha: A lot so are we gonna go outside or not.

Doctor: Course we are

(They go outside; The Doctor is first he sees Rose)

Doctor: Rose

Rose: Doctor


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(The Doctor and Rose stare at each other for a moment, then they run to each other and hug)

Rose: I've missed you so much doctor

Doctor: I've missed you to Rose

Rose: So…

Doctor:…So what

Rose: What was the end of that sentence?

Doctor: I think you already know

Rose: I do yeah but I want to hear you say it

Doctor: Ok then, Rose Tyler I love you

(Rose smiles, then grabs him by his lapels and kisses him)

(Martha coughs)

Doctor: Oh right, Martha meet Rose Tyler, Rose meet Martha Jones

Martha: So you're the famous Rose Tyler

Rose: I take it he's told you about me

Martha: Oh yeah, anyway its nice to meet you

Rose: You to

(Rose's mobile rings and she answers it – its Jackie)

Jackie: Rose we need you back here now

Rose: What is it mum?

Jackie: There's an alien incursion and we don't know what they are

Rose: So you thought I might

Jackie: Exactly

Rose: Alright I'll be there in two minutes

Jackie: How can you get to London from Norway in two minutes

Rose: Lets just say it has something to do with a certain Time-Lord and his TARDIS.

Jackie: What, the Doctor's there?

(The Doctor takes the phone)

Doctor: I certainly am Jackie

Jackie: Doctor it really is you

Doctor: Hello

Jackie: Hi

Doctor: So I'll see you in two minutes ok

Jackie: Ok

Rose: Bye mum

Jackie: Bye darling

(Rose takes her phone back and puts it in her pocket)

(In Torchwood a pregnant Jackie walks into the room where Mickey, Jake and Pete are)

Jackie: You're not gonna believe this

Pete: What is it Jacks?

Jackie: The Doctor is on that beach, he's bringing Rose here now

Mickey: You're kidding

Jackie: See for yourself

(The TARDIS materialises in the corner of the room)

(Rose, the Doctor and Martha come out)

Rose: Hi everyone, I believe you all remember the Doctor

Doctor: Hi

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Mickey, Jake and Pete all look shocked to see the Doctor).

Mickey: Doctor, it's good to see you again, even though we all thought it was impossible.

Doctor: Same to you too, Mickey the idiot.

(The Doctor and Mickey smile).

Doctor: Jake, Pete how are you

Pete: We're fine Doctor, yourself

Doctor: Ah you know same old life, travelling the universe, speaking of which I'd like you all to meet my new friend Martha Jones, Martha meet Rose's mother Jackie, her parallel world father Pete, and her friends Mickey Smith and Jake Simmonds.

Martha: Hi

Jackie, Pete, Mickey and Jake: Hi

Jake: Err... guys alien incursion happening right now

Rose: Of course, follow me

(They all leave the room).

(Moments later they all enter a room full of computers).

Mickey: Welcome to my office

Martha: Wow! There are a lot of computers in here.

Rose: (smiles) Trust us on this one Mickey is great with computers.

Mickey: Yeah your talking to the guy who once blew up downing street from his bedroom

Martha: That was you

Mickey: Certainly was

Jake: Mickey stop with the flirting yeah and show us the readings

Mickey: Oh yeah, this is the picture we received not long ago of alien ships entering the atmosphere.

(He presses a button).

Doctor and Martha: Judoon

(The Doctor and Martha look at each other and laugh)

Rose: What are Judoon?

Martha: I can answer that one, Doctor is that alright with you?

Doctor: Go ahead

Martha: The first time I met the Doctor was when the Hospital I was working in got transported to the moon by the Judoon who were looking for an escaped prisoner. Basically they're like outer space police for hire who are humanoid but have rhinoceros like heads.

Doctor: They're also not that bright.

Pete: Okay then so what do we do?

Doctor: Well if the Judoon are here then that means we're all in trouble.

Jackie: It does?

Doctor: Yes because the only reason the Judoon come to Earth is to apprehend a prisoner, which means that they'll tear apart the whole planet just to find one person.

Jake: So what your saying is that we need to find this prisoner for them so that they don't destroy the planet.

Doctor: Exactly!

**End of Chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Doctor: Think doctor think, where would an escaped prisoner of the Judoon hide?

Rose: It would somewhere secluded, somewhere with electricity, somewhere where he or she can mask their scent.

Doctor: (with a huge grin on his face) Oh Rose Tyler, I've missed you.

Rose: (with an equally huge grin) I've missed you too Doctor.

Mickey: Oi you two, save the world now, catch up later, yeah.

Doctor: Right you are Mickey.

(The Doctor then runs over to the nearest computer and starts typing in a really complicated series of words and equations that no one can follow on the screen because that too is going a million miles an hour).

Jake: So Doc what's the plan? (Jake says this and the same time that he gets his gun out)

Doctor: Well first of all no guns so you can put that away.

Pete: Tell us please we can help.

Doctor: Ok I need you all to carry out as many different kinds of scans on London, because the Judoon wouldn't have landed here unless they knew there was a possibility of the prisoner being here.

Mickey: Alright but what are you gonna do?

Doctor: Me, I'm gonna go into the TARDIS and get some stuff that could help us, Jackie could you look after Martha please.

Jackie: Sure, come on Martha you can help me choose a name for this one. (She says this while patting her stomach).

Martha: Ok

Doctor: Thanks, Rose with me.

Rose: Gotcha

Doctor: We'll be back in soon

Pete: Ok

(The Doctor and Rose go into the TARDIS)

(In the control room the Doctor rips up one of the floor panels and gets a crate out)

Rose: Doctor why did you ask me to come and help you in here when you know full well that you could have done it by yourself?

Doctor: Because Rose Tyler I wanted to spend some time alone with you before we delve into this whole Judoon thing.

(Rose smiles)

Rose: So what am I helping you look for then Doctor?

Doctor: Huh!

Rose: I'm not gonna stand here looking like a spare part, I wanna be useful, because Doctor I've grown up a bit since we last saw each other and I've discovered that I can be of use and that I'm good at what I do not just a bystander.

Doctor: Oh Rose I never ever thought of you as a spare part, you've always been a great help to me you know that, I couldn't have helped half the people we met if you weren't there with me.

Rose: Ok then, let's get to work shall we.

Doctor: We shall

(20 minutes later the Doctor comes up from under a floor grate with the 5th crate, he looks through it and he finally finds what he wants)

Doctor: Aha!

Rose: Found what we've been looking for then have you.

Doctor: Yes I have, this Rose Tyler is a super scanner, it can help us in two ways, one by providing the scans at Torchwood with more power and two it has the knowledge of every species I've ever met so if this escaped prisoner is one I've met then it'll make the scanning process about a thousand times quicker.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(The Doctor and Rose step out of the TARDIS)

Martha: So did you find what you we're looking for then Doctor.

Doctor: Yes we did, alright you lot listen up.

(Everyone turns around in their seats)

Doctor: This is my super scanner; it can as the name says super charge your scanners but it can also detect whether or not this escaped prisoner is of a species that I've met before.

Mickey: Plug it into the computers then.

Doctor: That was the next thing on my list

Rose: Same old Doctor

Doctor: Oi I'm not... yeah forget that.

Martha: What were you gonna say Doctor?

Rose: He was going to say that he's not old but then he remembered that he's 904.

Martha: 904

Doctor: Yep I've been around a while.

Jake: Anyway back to the scanner

Doctor: Right

(Moments later the Doctor has put the scanner in the main computer which means that all the computers that are scanning for the alien are fitted with it also).

Doctor: Right that's sorted so let's get to work on these scans shall we.

(They all start the scans sat at various computers in the room and 10 minutes later)

Pete: Doctor I think I've got something

(The Doctor goes over to where Pete is)

Pete: I spotted this weird signal coming from a warehouse in the North of the City.

Doctor: Alright then let's access the super scanners list of species I've met

(He looks at the list and the colour drains from his face and then he looks up at Martha)

Doctor: It's an Angel

Martha: Oh no

Doctor: Exactly

Jake: What so bad about an Angel?

Doctor: This isn't just any angel Jake it's a Weeping Angel.

Mickey: I repeat what's so bad about an Angel and a weeping one at that.

Martha: Doctor may I?

Doctor: Go ahead

Martha: The Doctor and I met the Weeping Angels not long ago; they're a race of winged humanoids with a terrible attitude. They have this special thing about them that when you look at them they cease what they're doing, they can only move when they're not being looked. It's got a special name but I can remember what, Doctor can you?

Doctor: Of course I can, it's called a quantum-lock. When they are quantum locked they are indestructible, they are extremely quiet, extremely fast and very very deadly. Whatever you do don't let them touch you because you'll be sent to the past and forced to stay there and the Angels will feed off the energy you would have created if you lived the life you were meant to live.

Jackie: They sound awful

Doctor: That's because they are Jackie, so everyone into the TARDIS so we can catch it.

(They all go to walk towards the TARDIS when Pete stops Jackie)

Pete: Oh no you don't, you're staying here.

Jackie: Pete I'm pregnant not an invalid.

Pete: No you'll stay right here where I know you're safe.

Jackie: But...

Rose: Mum how about this you can come with us but stay in the TARDIS; no where on Earth is safer than the TARDIS.

Jackie: It's ok with me if it's ok with your dad.

Pete: Fine but we're locking the door behind us so you can't follow us out.

Jackie: Deal

Doctor: Hey is this domestic over so we can get going?

Jackie: Yep.

Doctor: Finally, everyone in, let's go catch us an Angel.

(Everyone goes into the TARDIS)

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(In the TARDIS, everyone is just stepping inside)

Jake and Pete: Whoa!

Mickey: I can believe I'm actually going to say this but I've missed this ship.

Rose: Mickey did I just hear you right.

Mickey: I know I can't believe I said it either.

(Pete and Jake are looking around)

Jackie: Hey you two what's up?

Martha: I know, they're shocked at how big it is.

Jackie: Oh come on, me, Rose and Mickey have told you about this.

Pete: Yeah but I never imagined it was this much bigger.

Jake: Neither did I.

Doctor: So now that we are all finished looking at the beauty of my ship, let's go find this angel.

Mickey: You got it Doc, do you need some help on the console.

Doctor: You remember what buttons to press

Mickey: Yeah I'm a bit hazy on some but I'm sure you'll correct me.

Doctor: Alright then come on.

(Mickey and the Doctor go up to the console and the Doctor starts telling Mickey to press certain buttons)

Rose: So Martha how long have you been travelling with the Doctor then.

Martha: Not long, just a few months, but ever since I first met him I could tell that there was something missing and when I asked him what he said, you.

Rose: He did.

Martha: Yeah, I met him a short time after you had gone and I could tell that he was really upset.

Rose: Well thank you for looking after him, he needs someone with him so he has someone to talk to.

Martha: I know he talks nonstop about anything and everything, it does get annoying sometimes, especially when you want a bit of quiet.

Rose: Tell me about it

(The two girls laugh)

Doctor: Oi you two, not bickering I hope.

Rose: No, no bickering here!

(Rose and Martha look at each other and smile)

Doctor: Come on, we've got a planet to save.

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(The TARDIS lands in the grounds of the warehouse and they all come out, Jackie tries to)

Pete: Oh no you don't, we agreed, you're staying here.

Jackie: Fine, has someone got a phone, I want to be able to keep in contact.

Jake: Here, Jackie you can have mine

Jackie: Thanks Jake, I guess I'll see you all later.

(Jackie shuts the door)

Mickey: So Doc, what's the plan?

Doctor: Not exactly sure yet, you know me Mickey, make it up as I go along

(They get closer to the warehouse doors)

Martha: Remember what we told you on the TARDIS, you see an Angel; you look at it and don't blink – ever.

(They get to the door and the Doctor gets out the sonic screwdriver and opens the door to find a long corridor stretching out on either side of them, with many doors coming off it)

Doctor: Looks like we're gonna have to split up, Rose, Mickey with me, it'll be like the old days. Pete, Jake, look after Martha will you?

Jake: Course

Martha: Doctor, why can't I come with you?

Doctor: Because I need to talk to these two, you'll be fine with Jake and Pete, their good friends of mine, trust me Martha.

Martha: Okay

Pete: We'll go left, you go right

Doctor: Check every nook and cranny and remember, don't under any circumstances blink, 'cause if you do, you're dead or as good as anyway.

Jake: Gotcha lets go

(The two groups fan out)

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

(With the Doctor, Rose and Mickey)

Mickey: So boss, what did you want to talk to us about?

Doctor: Oh just in general, how you've been and what you've been up to.

Rose: What he means is that he wants to know what we've been doing at Torchwood, right Doctor?

Doctor: You know me so well, so what have you been up to there?

Rose: Well we've dealt with incidents involving many species, some we knew and some we didn't.

Doctor: What did you do when you encountered a species you didn't know about?

Mickey: We contacted the Shadow Proclamation.

Doctor: How did you do that? The Shadow Proclamation exists outside of normal space time.

Rose: Oh that's simple, a representative of the Proclamation came to Earth a few months after we arrived here and told us how to contact them if we needed any help.

Doctor: Cool

(With Martha, Jake and Pete)

Martha: So what's Torchwood?

Jake: What you're travelling with the Doctor and you don't know what Torchwood is?

Pete: What he meant to say was that Torchwood is an Institute that investigates alien activity.

Martha: Oh ok, do you meet many alien species then.

Jake: Yeah, some like the Cybermen, are not so friendly, while others like Star Poets, mean the Earth no harm.

Pete: Tell us about when you met these Weeping Angels then.

Martha: Well, me and the Doctor were investigating reports of missing people in or around an old house, called Wester Drumlins, anyway the short story is that we got trapped in 1969, so we had to leave messages for a woman called Sally Sparrow to get so we could come back.

Jake: That sounds like an adventure with the Doctor if you ask me.

(They all laugh. Back with the Doctor, Rose and Mickey)

Mickey: I can't see any signs of those Angel things yet, can you?

Rose: No I got nothing.

Doctor: Me either, why don't we go and check ...

(A woman screams)

Doctor: Martha!

**End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

(The Doctor, Rose and Mickey run towards the sound of Martha's scream and they find themselves in a large room, with 5 Weeping Angels, one of which is holding Martha by her Jacket, Jake and Pete are watching the Angels)

Doctor: Remember, do not Blink, Blink and you're dead

Mickey: You sure know how to cheer someone up.

Martha: Err, hello, there's a girl here about to be sent back in time.

Doctor: Alright Martha, keep still, do not move

(The Doctor gets his Sonic Screwdriver out and starts pointing it at the Angel's wrist)

Rose: What are you doing?

Doctor: Resonating Concrete.

(The Doctor and Rose laugh at each other)

Pete: What's so funny about that?

Rose: It's a long story, I'll tell you later.

(The Angel's hand opens and Martha wriggles free)

Mickey: What happened?

Jake: We were investigating for any signs of these Angels, when we came in here and one of them got hold of Martha when the lights were flickering on and off...

Doctor: Did you say the lights were flickering?

(The lights flicker off and then on, during which time the Angels move forward)

Jake:... yeah.

Doctor: Everyone out, now.

Pete: You don't have to tell me twice.

(They all begin to run out, except the Doctor)

Rose: Aren't you coming?

Doctor: No, I'm gonna try and stop them.

Rose: Oh no you don't, I'm not letting you out of my sight.

Doctor: Fine, but you do what I tell you.

Rose: Ha, in your dreams.

Doctor: (smiles) Mickey, take this lot back to the TARDIS, press the red button on the view screen and that'll lock you all in, got it?

Mickey: Sure boss, c'mon guys

Doctor: And remember ...

Martha: Don't blink, we got it Doctor, just stay safe yeah.

Doctor: I'll try my best and Martha, I promise you I will get you home ok?

Martha: Ok

(Martha, Mickey, Pete and Jake leave the room. The lights start flickering again)

Rose: You got a plan?

Doctor: Me got a plan, course I have, what do you take me for Rose Tyler?

Rose: You haven't got a plan have you?

Doctor: Nope

Rose: I've missed you

Doctor: Likewise, now, let me make sure these lights stay on.

(The Doctor points the sonic upwards and a bright light takes the place of the flickering one)

Rose: Is that gonna stop em?

Doctor: Not for long, just stand right behind me

Rose: Why?

Doctor: Just do it, it may save you.

Rose: You don't have to tell me twice

(Rose stands right behind the Doctor with her back to him)

Doctor: Right then, now for you ugly fellows. Scaring my friends is not something you wanna do because that'll make me even more determined to stop you.

(The lights start flickering again)

Rose: Doctor!

Doctor: I know, just keep staring at them

(The lights flicker on and off and as they do the angels get closer and closer. The Doctor presses a button on the sonic and just as the angels are about to grab them the TARDIS materialises around them, causing the angels to look at each other and never move again. In the TARDIS).

Doctor: Goodbye Weeping Angels

Martha: How did you do it?

Doctor: Same as with dear old Sally Sparrow, I forced them to look at each other for all eternity. Anyway must get you lot back to Torchwood.

Jackie: Do you mind if we swing by the hospital first, my waters just broke.

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Five hours later Rose, Mickey, Jake, Martha and the Doctor are sat in the waiting room, when Pete comes into the room looking really happy)

Rose: Dad?

Pete: It's a boy

Doctor: Congratulations Pete

Pete: Thanks Doctor, now come on, Jackie wants you all to meet him.

(They all follow him to Jackie's private room where she is sitting in the bed, holding the baby)

Rose: Oh mum, he's gorgeous

Jackie: Here you go mister, this is your big sister.

(Jackie hands the baby to Rose)

Mickey: You got a name for him?

Jackie: Yeah, Tony Richard Tyler.

Jake: Richard!

Pete: Yeah, in honour of Ricky.

Jackie: So Doctor, what are you gonna do now?

Doctor: Oh, I've gotta go, you know take Martha home.

Jackie: Oh no you don't, you're gonna take Rose as well, we've all seen how miserable she is without you in her life, and I think you've been the same.

Doctor: Ok, what do you think Rose, you wanna see the stars again?

Rose: Hell yeah, it's just, if I go, I'm gonna have to say goodbye to these guys, I'm never gonna get to see my brother grow up.

Doctor: Not necessarily, I can take you all there, if you want?

Jake: Seriously!

Doctor: Yeah, what do you say?

(Pete, Jackie, Mickey and Jake look at each other and nod their heads)

Pete: Doctor, you've got yourself a deal

(Pete and the Doctor shake hands. Two days later, after Jackie and Tony were released from hospital, everyone boards the TARDIS and the Doctor shuts the door behind the last person to enter which was Mickey).

Doctor: Well then, homeward bound we go.

(The Doctor presses buttons and turns levers and the TARDIS leaves the Parallel world)

End of Story

I hope you have all enjoyed this story, and just to let you know there will be a sequel up in a few days called Adventuring Again.


End file.
